Rukia's Best Night Ever
by xSakura-Blossomsx
Summary: Just a cute one shot with everyone for Halloween. Happy Halloween everyone!


**A/N: Well since it's Halloween I decided to a One shot Bleach Halloween story enjoy -Rue**

Halloween +Chappy=Rukia's Chappy Party

She remembered the day she planned this,she was at Inoue's house when she got the idea from trying on many different costumes for this thing called _'Halloween.' _ Yes,that is how this idea began.

**_Flash Back Inoue's Apartment _**

_She sat on the bed as she watched Orihime try on different costumes first one was a vampire costume "Ne Kuchiki-san how does this one look?" The healer asked her as Rukia thought for a moment "The vampire costume doesn't suit you that well." She replied honestly which led to more costumes. Rukia found this boring a little until Orihime threw her a costume to try on even Rangiku was in on this "Eh what am I supposed to do with this?" She asked confused "Try it on of course." Rangiku answered. _

_With a sigh Rukia went to try it on. When she was finished she looked into the mirror as her face turned red as a tamato. She was in a bunny costume! She stared and stared and stared. Wht were they trying to do to her?! Still,this gave her an idea, walking back into the bedroom Orihime and Rangiku glanced at her "Kawaii!" Rangiku squealed hugging her tightly "Rangiku can't breathe." She gasped as Rangiku let her go "Oops." The butsy lieutenant said as Rukia looked at Orihime "Inoue what do you think about a Halloween party?" Rukia asked her as Orihime grinned "That sounds like fun!" She replied. Little did they know it was gonna be a Chappy Halloween Party. A girl's dream come true._

**_End Flash Back_**

That is where they are now. The girls were all dressed as cute bunnies while the boys wore their own thing "When you said this was a Halloween party I didn't expect to find a million chappies!" Ichigo complained but Rukia ignored him and stuffed a purple bag decorated with pumpkins and ghost on it into his hand and walked off. She wasn't gonna let the Strawberry ruin her happiest moment but what she didn't expect was to see her brother dressed as Chappy as well "N-Nii-sama?!" Rukia squealed as everyone turned to see Byakuya walked in his face stoic with a annoyed expression but Rukia's eyes had heart's in them.

Everyone was quiet until Ichigo laughed "Guess you messed up." The substitute shinigami commented as Byakuya gave him a death glare and Ichigo gulped until he saw Renji wearing the same thing "You to?!" Ichigo asked as Rukia walked over to her brother and Renji handing them candy "Thank you for coming." Orihime and Rukia said at the same time.

The party was still on in full mode,but for Rukia the best thing about the party was seeing her brother and Renji dressed up as her favourite thing in the whole world! She knew that she wasn't going to regret throwing this party,it was good to get a break from the real world for a while.

"Let's bob for apples!" Urahara announced as a lined formed around a barrel filled with juicy red apples. Rukia couldn't help but smile. Everyone was having fun and everyone was smiling well except for her brother but a long as he was having fun that didn't matter. "Rukia let's take a picture!" Rangiku said as Rukia strolled to where the girl's were. As Rangiku gor the camera ready the girl's got into position Rukia,Momo,Orihime,Tatsuki,and Yachiru were in front as well as Ururu while Yourichi,Rangiku,Unahana,Isane,and Soi-Fon were in the back. As the timer started counting down everyone smiled and shouted "Happy Halloween! "

The party was slowing the down most of the Captains went back to Soul Society,including her brother. But the regular stayed behind to enjoy the last minutes of Halloween. It was fun,for the first time in her life she enjoyed herself "Orihime stop wating so much candy!" Tatsuki scolded the auburn haired girl as Orihime stuffed another into her mouth "Tatsuki-chan it's so good!" Orihime said as Rukia laughed.

That was when Ichigo and Renji appeared on either side of her "Nani?" She asked a lite worried as bot of them whispered "Happy Halloween. " in her ear and left a kiss on her cheeks. About to say something the two idiot's left leaving Rukia speechless but still a small smile crept onto her red face.

Yes she was never going to forgot this night.

"Oh Rukia!" Tatsuki said as Rukia glanced over at her "Thanks for the party invite it was fun." She said as Rukia smiled "Best one yet though I never would of thougt of seeing men in bunny suits." Keigo commented as Meizuro agreed and Rukia laughed "That was a surprise myself. " She said as she grabbed the camera and took a picture of Renji "Oi!" Renji yelled as he began chasing her while everyone laughed.

A/N: Cute? Good? Bad? Let me know and have a safe and fun Halloween everyone! -Rue


End file.
